forgive me?
by MinNieRaY
Summary: hey, im back with another story....well, what do u feel if he is not here with you?RayxOCDisclaimer: i dun own beyblade neither do i own the characters


FORGIVE ME?

Rei had returned to his hometown with the White Tigers, and this was only the second day. I already felt that my world was empty even though it was just two desperate days. I was so pathetic. I had been so dependent on him, what if we will not be together anymore?

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. What he would be doing now, I wonder.

-[Flashback-

It was the match between Rei and Mariah, and everyone was talking about how lovely they were together. I was jealous, I admit but Rei didn't seem to care, even though I was his girlfriend. Besides, he was so happy when the match ended, not because he won, but it was because Mariah said that she wasn't angry with him anymore.

The next round was between me and Lee, who harbour a deep hatred to Rei back then. In the first round, he really caught me off guard. My blade was thrown across the stadium. I won the second round, because I was really angry and I transferred all my anger into the match. We (me and my bitbeast) were exhausted at the end of the round, so we had to change player. The final round was left to Rei. Driger won Galleon eventually, which its strength much stronger than before. I didn't know what happened at the end because I just passed out due to over exhaustion. I found myself waking up in my bed the next morning.

Rei had gone back to China by that time. I was very angry at him for not telling me before, but then again I understand that anyone can make a spontaneous decision. Even if it is to end a relationship...

We were all having our training off to rest, so at 8 pm, I was practically very bored. The others had gone for sightseeing, while Kai was in the gym working out. I had no intention to follow any of them so I decided to stay in the hotel.

I was lying on my bed, playing with the finger puppet Rei had given me. I missed him so much but I was really angry at him that moment. All of a sudden, my cell phone rang, and I was so shocked when I saw that it was Rei calling.

"Hello, Minnie?"

"Hello..." was what I said.

"Don't you want to talk to me?" Rei said, with a sad tone. "Or even turn around to look at me?"

I was flabbergasted to find him at my doorway. He was smiling at me, still holding the phone line. I looked at him in disbelief. When I finally regained my consciousness, I started to talk.

"No... I don't want to talk to you anymore,"

"But why would that be?" He was hurt.

I started to head to the door and walked outside to the landscape at the hotel grounds, ignoring him in the process. I sat on the grass patches and found myself looking up on the sky.

I felt sudden warmth when a pair of hands embraced me from behind. I knew it was Rei but I didn't want to acknowledge him. He had the two finger puppets with him.

"Sweetheart, don't you want to tell me what's wrong?" he said, making movements with the male tiger (both puppets are tigers) in his right hand. I was silent. "Okay then I shall leave you alone and never bother you anymore?" he started to pull his hands away, which I stopped by holding onto them.

"Mm..." I made the sound, and he hugged me tighter.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly, turning me so that I was face to face with him. I took both the puppets from his hands and hugged them closer to me.

"Why were you so close with Mariah when you battle? And-and you were laughing when you heard what the audience said about both of you being together? And you went to China without telling me... why?" I blurted everything out, unable to hide my jealously anymore.

"What?" he was surprised, but he ended up smiling. "Oh, very sour..."

"What sour?" I asked.

"My Minnie koi is jealous..." he laughed, and held me closer to him. "I wasn't laughing at the comments, I was laughing at your reaction that time, and I didn't tell you that I left was because I wanted you to rest. And... Was I even close to Mariah?"

"You were," I said, burrowing my face further into his chest.

"Then I promise you I won't anymore?" he rested his head on mine. "Am I forgiven?" I nodded in his chest, and we stayed embraced in each other's arms for some time; savouring our presence.

"I love you, sweetheart... Next time don't fight until you faint again okay?" he commented.

"At least I won the second round," I giggled.

"Not funny. I won the final round too and it was all because of you. I was angry with Lee because he hurt you," he smirked.

"And all I got was misunderstanding from you," Rei looked at me sarcastically. I kissed him, and he was dumbfounded. He regained his composure and pushed me to the ground, dominating me with his kisses.

"I love you, Rei."

"I love you too." And he kissed my nose.


End file.
